1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a single member to be formed into a small bag shape to a belt-like member and a method therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a freshness-keeping agent of a predetermined size which contains a freshness-keeping agent composition to a belt-like member, such as packaging film, and a method therefor. To be more specific, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for securing a freshness-keeping agent on the inside of the packaging film within which, for example, confections, coffee, soy bean flour, grain, beans, rice, rice cake, Chinese noodles, ham, sausage and delicacies are to be stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a freshness-keeping agent for foodstuffs or the like, such as an oxygen absorbing composition or desiccating composition for example, has been placed in a gas permeable packaging material formed into a small bag shape (hereinafter referred to as a "small bag"). The small bag is generally contained within a packaging member, such as a container or a bag, together with a substance to be stored, such as foodstuffs pharmaceutical or the like for which maintaining freshness is necessary.
In this case, if the small bag is simply mixed with the substance to be stored in the packing member, consumers may not be able to distinguish the small bag from the substance to be stored. In recent years, it has been realized to secure the small bag onto the packaging member so that the small bag does not commingle with the substance to be stored.
For example, the method for securing the small bag is adopted in packaging machines, such as a side pillow or cup-sealer. The method wherein adhesive, such as a hot-melt agent, is applied to the small bag, and the small bag is directly secured to a predetermined position on the inside of the packaging film forming the packaging member is realized. In the packaging machine, such as a cup-sealer, in particular, a hot-melt agent is dropped or sprayed onto the predetermined position on the inside of the packaging member made of packaging film in advance and the small bag makes contact with the packaging member during the next cycle action of the packaging machine, which thereby automatically secures the small bags to the packaging member.
In the packaging machine, such as a cup-sealer, one to several small bags, depending on the number of packaging lines at the packaging machine, can be automatically secured to the predetermined position of the packaging member during one cycle action. However,it has not yet been realized to automatically and simultaneously secure a plurality of small bags in each packaging line, for example a plurality of small bags secured in a vertical manner during one cycle action of only one packaging line of the packaging machine.